


Safe

by SinScrivener



Category: Good Omens (TV), Good Omens - Neil Gaiman & Terry Pratchett
Genre: Fan Characters, M/M, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-10
Updated: 2020-05-10
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:21:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 655
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24117166
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SinScrivener/pseuds/SinScrivener
Summary: Art trade with @ovenlex with HasturxDagon and the Hellspawns
Relationships: Dagon & Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Dagon & Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur (Good Omens), Dagon/Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur & Ligur (Good Omens), Hastur/Ligur (Good Omens)
Kudos: 5





	Safe

The nest would not flood, even without Demonic energy keeping it this way.

It was just a safety measure taken by the mum who now lay down around her brood of Hellspawns as the weather outside screamed long into the night.

Her trenchcoat was used as a kind of water repellent JUST INCAS the place she found and fortified after their birth failed her but she peeked under the article of clothing with her nose only for a sniff when she returned, knowing just well that her spawns would be fine there too.

Their breed was amphibious and fish like but an assured mum was a happy mum~

Her nose sniffed at the warm bodies and she sighed pleased before she retreated it out and added her desert colored wing overtop the coat.

She was NOT going to address the feeling of why she took such steps but it did have to do with if not almost the whole lot of the litter in the nest tucked by her belly.

It wasn't just a mum's fear, no!

It was fear of something else outside that had taken what helped create the sons of this litter.

The 'father' of the only female was out in this weather was hunting for her.

They'd be back, then like their spawns, she'd fuss over them having been gone too-Away from the nest, their litter, her-Even though she knew it was needed-

But for now, a mewling spawn peeped out from under the coat, the first born, Jasper, the most like his late father in color changing.

He was squashed by Coraline, the only daughter who before, had been asleep upon his side, arms sprawling over, now she held on as hunger drove him out into the natural warmth of mum and the nest.

Upon notice of scent where they were headed, Coraline beelined and found a spot to feed first. Jasper just wobbled along peeping and mewling, baby tail up before Chase and Aza followed the line.

Hastur, these spawns mum smiled with the fondest love as the male with the temper of his late mate tried getting the best spot that Aza had been given over for more nutritional milk, but Coraline and Jasper both knew what was coming and body piled him one way then the other as tiny Aza, the last born and smallest made it to feed between Hasturs arms.

Hastur licked each spawns head before sighing and shifting their lower body a bit to show off new grounds unused and grunted as all three went at it like starved Hellhounds!

"Glad I caught wot I did!" A voice mused and Hasturs torn ears flattened with their tired smile upwards.

Coralines 'father' Dagon, waiting to come further in, admiring their mate gets fed upon by the litter, their icy blue eyes dancing as Hastur mocked, "Oh good, so they can do this again in another few hours? I love you too!"

Dagon drags the dead animal inside, noses their mate along the temple then purrs as soon, with their mate watching, Dagon praised, "Hells gotten some fine Demons they do, Hastur!"

"Thanks to you~"

"And Ligur," They felt their mate flinch and whispered lovingly into their torn ear as content feeding noises filled the nest before them, "We couldn't be more proud of you, Amph~ We love you so much and here is our proof~ And YOU have added to our love for you by giving these spawns each a splash of a Demon who's going to become something Satan himself will marvel at!"

"Thank you, Fish~"

The two brushed heads before Hastur looked at the brood of Hellspawns and smiled a bittersweet smile.

If she knew they could do it, if she knew they wouldn't die, she'd train them to become the best killers Hell had ever seen! Killers of the traitor Crowley!

The traitor that took their father from their big happy family!


End file.
